Roodfire
Micheal Davin Blackwell Michael Blackwell '''(also known as Michele)' is a antagonist in the Smartiest Persons comics. He is known as the absolute villian in the comics as to be also seen. to his film form where he is a main antagonist and pure evil. He is a master hacker and shares a special friendship with Sam Kundargi and a friendship/rivalry with the Smartiest Persons team. His arch nemesis is Paolo Martinez. Background Michael was normal kid addicted to horror games, horror movies, Nirvana, and such. That use of computer lead to his hacking skills. He has many cameras and representatives worldwide. He has fought and worked with the Smartiest Persons a lot (mostly fought). Many of his friends/enemies relate to him a stalker or such, because of his many cameras all around the world and many machines to help with it. Powers ]] Micheal grew up with super sensitive hearing was annoyed by very loud noises. He later learned to master this and his ears grew stronger and more "stalk-ish'. His hearing powers can hear anything he want from over 10,000 miles away. As Paolo's rival, he need to counter his dark matter powers and transfer pain with abilities of his own. So Micheal injected himself with a syrum increasing his abilities to that of 10% higher than Paolo's. He had the light matter ability and the transfer pain ability now. However, after injecting himself, he died. When Micheal feels like he should use his true power, he morphs himself into a '''GTE(Giant Talking Ear)'. This form has a massive amount of power with it that enables him to shoot lasers and break the sound barrier, smashing his opponent. His hearing powers now have upgraded to that if hearing halfway across the solar system. He also can pull out his sound systems and blast Nirvana songs so loud that it can burn a person's skin. Weaknesses and Foes As his arch nemesis is Paolo Martinez, he hates it whenever Paolo brings up Godzilla and can't stand it, often leading to heated argument between horror and kaiju films. Paolo has a weakness in horror, and Michael has a weakness in Godzilla. He is also weakened by Spongebob. Overall, he cannot stand Paolo's "constant complaining (which is completely in his mind)". The only way to get into accord with Martinez is to discuss the downfall of Tanner Rogers. And another weakness is spam emails from Vincent Bush. The only one of the Smartiest Persons he can stand is Logan Hall (except when he brings up Spongebob). Downfall and PARTY!!!!!!!!!!!! In issue #224, Michael planned to recreate his favorite horror movie in real life, but Paolo, who had been driven to the peak of rage, vowed to stop him. The battle was fierce, but in the end, Michael eventually bluffed a shotgun shot, and the SP ship, The Super X2 piloted by Vincent Bush, had shot a securing net over him. He now rests in prison and, even though Paolo's rage, still lives due to interrogation. But after wards, Paolo could not bear it and he released Michael just so they could fight to the DEATH. After losing his arm, Michael was still powerful. But Paolo cut off his source of power: THE EAR!!!!! So Michael fell and died, and Paolo was happy so he threw a party and invited a ton of people. The people include Robert Downey Jr., Mark Ruffalo, Chris Evans, Chris Hemsworth, the rest of the Avengers cast, the President, Ben Stiller, David Scwimmer, Godzilla, Spongebob, and the list was so long it raped around the Empire State. Greg also desperately wanted a girl so he invited Selena Gomez, Idena Menzel, Kristen Bell, that random girl who voiced Rapunzel, and girls from his class.